torarfandomcom-20200213-history
Galina
Vital Information Nicknames Lina, Mama Bear. Gender Female. Race Jendau. Age Galina appears to be in her early thirties, though of course the true age of a Jendau is hard to pin down. Her actual age is in the thousands. Description Galina looks slightly different from most Jendau, as she was translated into a Jendau from another species when she crossed into Torar an era before Kelailus and Trixie. She maintained her unique appearance through the rebirth of the Jendau people. Galina is tall for a female, standing at 6 feet. She has an athletic build, though she's not overly muscular, and has lightly tanned skin. Her hair and wing color are what set her apart from others of her race, as her long, wavy hair is a vivid pink and her wings are rose-colored. She has blue eyes with round irises as with most other humanoid species, but unlike other Jendau her finger- and toenails don't match her eye color; they are colorless as with most other humanoid species. She wears a suit of ivory-colored elven chain armor with a golden sun motif and carries a stylized ivory-colored heater shield with the symbol of Meyne emblazoned upon it. For a weapon she uses a similarly motifed warhammer, the handle of which is an actual ivory tusk. Alignment Lawful Good. Deity Meyne. Personality The phrase "still waters run deep" might have been written in reference to Galina. Outwardly she is quiet, contemplative, even brooding. She speaks curtly, has no time for games, and shows little feeling or interest in the feelings of others. Her consuming goal of eradicating undeath is what drives her, and is always at the forefront of her mind. She dislikes staying in one place for long, always on the move to pursue the next threat. Her patience is thin, however, and she is prone to blowing up even on friends if she feels they are delaying her. For the few who have taken the very long time to get to know her, they know that she is full of fiery passion and is extremely loyal and protective of those she cares for and respects. She takes on a mothering role in every group she is a part of, which has earned her the nickname "Mama Bear". Flaws Galina is brusque, no-nonsense, and often seems emotionally mercurial. For this reason there are very few who consider her a friend, though many respect her as a warrior. Origins Homeland Galina's true origins are unknown, but she first appeared in Elaysm when she was drawn onto Torar in the middle of the Era of Culling, preceding her companions Kelailus and Trixie who were only minutes behind her but didn't appear on Torar until a full era after Galina. Here there was a pocket of the few surviving Jendau, being hidden under the protection of the Bladesong Elves. Family None. Birthday Exact date is unknown, but it was during the Era of Culling. Background Galina did not remain with the Jendau long, staying only to learn of the new world she'd crossed into and where the nearest threat of undeath could be found. This took her to Lados where she joined with Seraphine and Thera, helping to protect them from and push back the hordes of undead that followed Voodroth's demise. She often left their side for a frontal assault, leaving Seraphine to defend Thera from what few enemies slipped through. After the chaos of the Culling, Galina spent some time with her new people in Elaysm recuperating after the centuries-long battle, becoming acquainted with a new god, and helping to protect them as they slowly rebuilt their race. She left them when she received word that Kelailus had arrived, whom she considered to be a personal charge, and traveled by ship to Meara to be reunited with him. She joined with Reggie Sinclair and Tenkosh Ironweave here, but did not remain with them long as the ascension of Barachiel called her back to her people to rejoice, and Kelailus proved that he was able to care for himself. Now, in the Era of Heroes, Galina is part of a small team of elite heroes fighting against the undead threat in northern Lados, keeping them from advancing southward into the already devastated Infested Lands, but the group seems to lack the edge needed to drive the sword straight to the source of the incursion, much to her chagrin. Adventuring Information Class Cleric. Sub-Class Zealot, Good domain. Prestige Class Ordained Meynite. Signature Equipment All of Galina's ensemble might be considered signature to her, each piece matching in theme and color with the ivory, silver, and gold colors and the decorative sun motifs. No one piece stands apart from the other. Adventure Notes Galina aided Seraphine and Thera during the Culling against the onslaught of undead forces. She now battles a new undead assault in northern Lados - her group of four, which consists of Cestynian Saintguard, Elizabeth Threnody, Lucius Bertrand, and herself, all that is standing between the army and their overrunning the continent. Category:Adventurers